


Braids

by shslivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: What do braids mean to Emet-Selch? A ficlet.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> azem is emet-selchs daughter in this verse :)

Azem was a wanderer, that much was true. And Azem also was a bit dramatic, even if she tried to pretend she wasn't. And thus, Hades was expecting the door to slam open and had braced himself and his new model kit. A new kind of puzzle, which Hythlodaeus had delivered for extra testing, before it was approved.

(Hades was thankful that this one did not seem to be dangerous, at the very least. Yet. It was made of plastics and other similar materials - what could it do?)

Still, Hades pinched the top of his nose, giving a lazy wave with his other hand. "Your trip is over, then?"

Azem gave an exhausted nod, placing her heavy bag down on the wooden floor. Her footsteps were muddy, and Hades raised a hand - a barrier stopped Azem from flopping forward. "I can't believe it... go wash up, then you can tell me all about it."

She trudged off, and Hades leaned back on his leather sofa, removing his glasses. These tests would have to come later. Because he knew exactly what Azem wanted after washing up. It had begun as a way to just get Azems' hair out of her face, for she often did not cut it and instead let it drape over her mask and eyes. How inconvenient. But it became a bonding exercise, especially after the divorce.

That had been such a messy time. And it was still messy, for both Hades and his ex-wife needed to continue to work as allies. It was good they were not in the same department, at least. Standing and with a hand wave, he created a small meal. Simple, bland, but full of nutrition. Knowing Azem, she would have brought back something new to try. And he would try it, and hope that it wasn't something too odd.

The world needed more people like Azem, but Hades would never admit it out loud. The world was larger then their utopia, but concepts Azem spoke of could improve their home.

As if on cue, Azem came out in a long nightgown, fluffy and cute. She flopped and sat in front of him, and Hades got out a hairbrush.

"Can you braid my hair, Hades?"

* * *

Hythlodaeus had been taking a break from work, as he tended to a lot. No, today, he felt like going for a wander, watching people around him.

Hand in hand with Hades. With the esteemed Emet-Selch. Even holding hands was a statement, and thus, they had to do it under the cover of night. Even if the night had grown duller and duller in recent days - rumblings of something happening was out there.

"And then, I heard that Artemis was caught--"

Hades waved a hand. "You know I tire of your gossip, Hythlodaeus." A pause, a quiet sigh. "Besides, we both know that Artemis only has eyes for Gaia. The nomination process has been stuck on that detail for weeks."

"Oh, I know," Hythlodaeus said, with his familiar laugh. "But still, I don't see how that form would help." Even as he said it, a soft blush built over Hythlodaeus' face. Ah, another lie, Hades thought. Of course his close friend - no, his new love - knew what tentacles could be used for. He would still act ignorant, though, as they walked towards a comfortable bench. Hades sat, before Hythlodaeus chuckled - leaning down to him, removing his mask where no others would see his face.

As a blush built on Hades' face, looking into the eyes of his beloved, Hythlodaeus asked him one simple question.

"Will you braid my hair, Hades? There's some flowers nearby to weave in."

* * *

How long had Emet-Selch been sleeping? After Allag had fallen to chaos, he'd felt his duty was done. But he had finally awoken, though he did not move. Lahabrea sat nearby, in a rare case of him wearing his own flesh. His long golden hair was messy, untamed.

Swiftly, they began getting to business. Discussing that another Calamity had happened, that another Rejoining had happened, that they were closer then ever to their goal. And yet, they felt the pain rising - these people still weren't together.

"Were they there?" Emet-Selch asked, not bothering to look at Lahabrea anymore.

Lahabrea looked back, with a bitter frown. "Does it matter? All so-called Warriors of Light fell. If not by our hand, then by their own hand. Hydaelyn weakens even further."

Of course Lahabrea wouldn't care. Lahabrea snarled, though, brushing hair out of his face. Emet-Selch then sat up - and Lahabrea glared at him, commanding him.

"Braid my hair, Emet-Selch."

**Author's Note:**

> technically this fic connects to my main fic verse but it works as a solo thing as well. i realised that my hyth design and my azem design had braids and then lahabreas tiny little braid :3c


End file.
